Bring On The Rain
by Elven Shadow Godess
Summary: Krystal a beginnning rogue runs into a few problems, when she encounters a vampire. Will she escape him, or will she have to. If you want your character in this fic, details are inside. This was gonna go along with my campaign, but I changed my mind. R/R


A/N: Hey ppl's! Well this is my first Dungeons and Dragons fic, basically because this is the first time I've played! The first part is the past of my character, Krystal. Then I'll start on what has happened so far on the journey! I don't know what to put this under because it has some angst, some romance, some action/adventure, some mystery,and a tad of humor, just a little bit of everything… In the beginning it might be a little romantic, but at the same a little angsty.

Disclaimer: I own the character's Krystal( aka Kia ), and I partially am to owe to the creation of Vincient. Um…Sammy, Lynette, Jeremy, and the DM owns the rest of the characters…I think…

P.S. When I get into the actual journey, I'll try to explain how everyone looks, and what their charisma, strength, intelligence, ect.

*****************************************************************

The Past:

Krystal ran as fast as she could, blue on black hair flying behind her. Her eyes darted wildly, searching for a way off the path.

"Dammit!" She cursed, knowing the man chasing her was a lot faster than her, or any elves as a matter of fact, considering vampire blood was flowing through his veins.

She saw a possible escape route through a little open area, outside of the path. She didn't stop to turn for the path, but just kept running. She manouvered her way around the tree's in her way. Her keen elvish ears not picking up on anymore sound, she quietly stopped running. She didn't usually get tired so quickly, but it seemed she was exhausted. She looked back for any sign of the bloodsucker chasing her, but he wasn't following. "Curious." She muttered under her breath. She heard something behind her, and turned around.

The first thing she saw was crimson._'Damn those vampires!'_ She cursed herself.

She backed up slowly, figuring this was her end, she dropped the ring. _'Guess Anilla wont be getting this after all.'_ She thought to herself sadly, as she smirked to herself, not showing any signs of being scared as she was. She looked up to face the extremingly handsome creature infront of her.

"Is that _all_ you took?" The man infront of her asked, knocking her out of her thoughts, and back into reality.

" Yeah. But I'm ready to die, just don't turn me into a vampire." She said, sounding sarcastic, as usual."I'd rather die honorably, anyway I wouldn't pleased with myself if I come back as a vampire." She finished.

The man infront of her began laughing.

This shocked her, and angered her at the same time. Nobody laughs at Krystal Kaiekii Koshido, and gets away with it. _Not even a vampire…_ She was all ready to die, and stuff, but then he just had to laugh at her.

Tearing a piece of cloth off of her sleeves, she tied her hair in the back with it, so it wouldn't get into her eyes. She looked up at the man infront of her with a dangerous glow to her sliver-blue eyes. _' Hm…too bad he's gorgeous; but I still have to kill him. Oh well…'_

He smiled, revealing a short pair of canines, but still none the less longer than normal. _'The hell ! All other vampires have longer canines. Oh well, maybe he's a weakling? Yeah right.' _She reasoned with herself, as she drew out her rapier.

"Are you actually going to try, and _fight_ me?" He asked, ticking her off. "I figured you a rogue, not a fighter."

"You don't know me, so hold your tongue!" She hissed angrily at him.

He just continued smiling.

"That's it!" She hissed, as she lunged at him, rapier in hand. He dodged her easily, and didn't fight back. She swung at him again, this time hitting him in the gut, with her left hand, as she cut him across the chest with her rapier.

He looked surprised. He rubbed the spot where she hit him. "You've got a strong punch, but the rapier still did more damage." He said, with a half smile."If you're going to be a fighter, you should learn to know when you're out matched." He said. "And just to let you know, I wasn't going to kill you, or bite you."

This confused her. Majorly.

She put her rapier back in its place across her back.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "You're a vampire. I'm a elf. Are you not supposed to bite me or something? I mean, come on! And here I thought I was disgracing my class…"she trailed off, realizing he wasn't smiling anymore. "But atleast I caused you a little pain." She said smiling at her accomplishment.

He still wasn't smiling, although he didn't look angry. 

__

'Damn, these vampires are good at hiding their emotions. And why in the hell if he wasn't going to hurt me, or kill me, chasing me?' She thought, still keeping her eyes on him. _'Well I guess I could find out…'_

Now he looked angry.

" Don't you dare put me in class with the vampires!" He snarled at her. "I may be one, but that doesn't mean that I'm at all like them, so I would watch your mouth when speaking to one. Otherwise you might find a sword at your pretty little throat."He hissed.

__

'Damn. I pissed off the vampire. Good job Krystal.' She mentally slapped herself.

He walked a few steps towards her, pulling out a double-bladed sword. The breath cought in her throat, as she seen the magnificence in the well made weapon.

She didn't back up, not wanting to look scared, but he could probably tell by the look on her face. _' How the hell, am I going to get out of this one?'_ She thought, as she stood still, her body tensing up.

"How about I make things easier for you."She said, as she ran around him, and climbed up into the tree behind him. He seemed a little shocked, and stood still.

__

' He'll catch me sooner or later, so I'll make my death a little simpler.' She thought, as she brought took out a dagger from her belt. In one sharp thrust, she slit it across her left wrist deeply to hit the vein, blood drawing almost immediately. She began shaking, as she took the dagger in her left hand, to do the other wrist. Her vision began to blur, as she slit the right wrist, not as deep this time. She shakily sat up against another tree branch, not even paying attention to the vampire anymore. 

Blackness began to creep into her mind, as she began to fall unconscience. Faintly she heard someone coming up the tree, faster than a normal person would. Knowing it was the vampire, she tried not to look sorrowful, as more elvish blood drained from her now pale wrist's.

She opened her eyes, just to see the figure getting onto the same branch as her. It was blurry enough, but just as the moon hit the hair, she could've sworn he has crimson hi-lights to his mid-night black hair.

"Did I make it easy enough,"she said quietly, as she slipped into darkness. Her whole body fell limp, as she slipped off the branch.

__

' I expected to live a little longer, but atleast I didn't get killed by a vampire.' She thought, as she awaited the impact of the ground at any moment. 

But the impact didn't come. Instead she felt strong arms wrap around her. She tried to open her eyes, but the strength to do so didn't come, nor did the strength to speak.

She wasn't dead, nor was she unconscience. Just in a bliss. No sooner than when she was cought, did it feel as if someone was running, and she was in this persons arms.

Then the bliss goes away, and she falls unconscience.

*****************************************************************

Vincient looked over the she-elfs' frail form, as he scooped her up into his arms.

__

'Why did she attempt suicide?' He thought to himself. '_Does everyone think I'm going to kill them? I guess I can't blame them. I mean ,I am what I am.'_ He thought sadly. 

She was bleeding badly, in less than a half-hour she'd be dead from blood loss. He frowned, knowing this was partially his fault.

The girl in his arms wasn't the most dazzling, but in her own way beautiful. Her blueish-black hair, lit up in the moonlight. She had a tough, but serene look upon her now. He imagined she was a rogue, considering she had gotten the ring away from him without him knowing at first. She was stealthy, but could use a brsuh up on fighting, but she seemed to have a knack for it. She winced in her unconciousness, and held her slender form tighter, as he began running back through the woods, out of the path, to his horse.

He reached his horse in less than a 5 minutes. Holding the girl in one arm, he undid the lock on his trunk, and took out a small healing potion. He took a spare cloak out of his trunk, and a blanket that he never used. He layed the blanket on the ground, and covered the shaking girl in the cloak. He propped her head up a bit, and forced the potion down her throat. He didn't wait after giving her the potion to get some bandages dress the self-inflicted wounds. He cleaned the wounds, and wrapped her wrists with some cloth off of his shirt.( he's a vampire, he doesn't carry bandages, I think )

She seemed a little more content now that the bleeding had stopped. Her hair had came undone from the material in which she had tamed it with. He began to look her over, before he had only focused on her wrist's, and her face. She had a slender figure, and was tall for an elf. Her ears were pointed as all elves' were. And she had deep red lips, and her cheeks were only a little rosy. She wore a unusual travelers outfit, and had two belts crossing eachother on her waist. Her top was jade green, in an oriental style, and the sleeves were torn off the shoulder, yet began again on the biceps, and cupped out in a bell fashion on the brims. Her hair was long, an curled some, and majorly wavy, and some was tied into braids. His eyes were drawn to her neck, by a very expencive looking silver chain. The chain held a gold ring, that looked too big for her slender fingers.

He moved some of her hair out of her face, just as she stired a bit, but she remained unconcious. Unexpectingly the girl nuzled up to Vincient, shocking him.

"This is quite strange." He said, not knowing that females reacted that way. He had never been close enough to one, to know how they acted. All the girls when he was younger had fawned over his looks mainly, but when they found out about his vampiric side they all backed off. She snuggled into him more, he was sure she had know recognition that she was doing so. He felt obligated to wrap his arms around the girl, so he did. 

*****************************************************************

Krystal awoke again. "The hell…,"she muttered, running her right hand over her wound. It wasn't there. She opened her eyes, and looked around. She then noticed that it was raining, not badly, but nonetheless raining. The supposed daytime sky was clouded over, and it was almost dark. She shivered a bit, and pulled the cloak up around her more, she then realized it wasn't her cloak.

"What in the name of Selune!" She cried, jumping up off the ground, throwing the cloak off of her as she did. She then suddenly felt weak, and fell. She tried to catch herself, but it appeared that her hands were weaker than her legs.

"Dammit. I'm stuck, and I'm weak. This just really makes my day!"She cursed, not caring about the tone, or dynamics of her voice. She looked around, and it appeared that she was in a small clearing, surrounded by woods. "Am I still in the high forest?" She asked herself.

"Yes." Came a male voice from behind her. She turned her head to face the same vampire from what she thought to be the night before. She was about to open her mouth to ask how long she'd been out, but he answered the question for her." You've been unconscience, or sleeping for a day, and a half. It is almost nightfall now." He said, not sounding cruel, mean, or drawling like she had expected. Instead it sounded strong, yet gentle at the same time, not a hint of weakness in the tone.

She was amazed. She looked him over, without saying anything. He had semi-short dark black hair, with a red glint. His eyes were the color of blood. Crimson. But they were unusual, they had a silver tint to them. He was about '5,10', '5,11' in height. He was slightly muscular, and pale. _'As a vampire would be,'_ she thought grimly. His attire seemed normal enough. Explorers outfit, studded leather armor.

He walked past her, while she continued to stare. He pretended not to notice. She tried to stand again, and painfully, but surely, she made it. She wobbled a bit, but she got her balance back. She realized she still had a cloak, his cloak wrapped tightly around her. She dropped the cloak, and walked up to the vampire.

"Excuse me."She said, standing behind him, awaiting him to turn around, or to answer.

He turned to face her, not realizing she was so close, bumped into her, knocking her to the ground. This time, she didn't even attempt to catch herself.

"Well now, I'm sorry for my comment last night, but you don't have to go knocking me around."She said sarcastically. 

"I appologise, for I did not know that you were that close,"Vincient said, blushing. He reached out a hand to help her up, yet she refused.

"No thanks." She said, as she got up, miraculously on her weak wrist joints.

He starred at her for a moment, before smiling.

Krystal looked herself over, and realized she was covered in mud.

"Oh this is just wonderful!" She exclaimed sarcastically, throwing her hands up in the air, as if defeated. "And none of this would be happening right now, if Anilla wouldn't have _"had"_ to have that damn ring soo bad." She said, her voice quieting down on the last part. "And I wouldn't be covered in mud right now, if I would've just bled to death."

She looked up at Vincient, and noticed a hurt expression apon his handsome face.

"I'm sorry,"she said, not knowing why she appologised."I tend to blame everybody else for my own damn problems."She said, her voice going down in dynamics, and tone. No longer sarcastic, but meaningful.

"I really wasn't going to kill you."Vincient said, breaking the silence. "I wouldn't have even taken the ring back. I just thought you took something else…"he said, trailing off. 

Krystal looked up, and this time, she broke the silence.

"Where are you headed…um…-"she said, not knowing his name.

"I'm headed to Silvery Moon, to consult a buisness partner. And my name is Vincient Vexander." He said, half smiling.

"I'm from Silvery Moon, and I was headed there myself to meet with my sister." Krystal said, not taking her eyes off of Vincient.

"Pardon me, but may I inquire what your name might be?"Vincient asked.

" My name is, Krystal Kaiekii Koshido."She said in elvish, as it is ment to be said.

__

' Hmm…the name Krystal, and Koshido sound soo familiar.Where have I heard that before.' Vincient thought. "Pleasure to meet you mi'lady."Vincient said, taking her hand in his, and kissing it, as a gentleman would.

Krystal pulled it away, not knowing how to react, for she was not used to be treated as a proper lady.

Vincient blushed a bit. He had been taught manners, and he only intended the best with them, but it appeared that she was uncomfortable.

Akward silence. Krystal hated these moments so she broke she silence. 

"May I ask who your buisness partner may be?"She asked, glad that the silence was gone.

"Someone by the name of Sinjin. That 'tis all I know, for I was given no more information, except that Kain will be waiting for me also." He got an angered expression on his face after he said the name, _Kain._ She looked away, and started twisting around her soaked hair. She began to shiver, remembering it was raining.

Vincient seen her shivering. "Are you cold?"He asked her.

Krystal quickly stopped, and turned to face him." No, of course not." She said freely.

" You're lying. "He said. "I have another extra cloak." He said, gesturing towards his horse, and the trunk. Before she could say anything, he opened the trunk, and had another dry cloak out. He tried handing it to her, but she didn't accept.

"I said I'm not cold,"she lied. He didn't take no for an answer, so much to her annoyance he wrapped the cloak around her. She didn't accept, but she didn't take it off either. 

"I can leave anytime I want, right?"She asked hopefully.

"Yes of course. But do you have a horse,because I'm sure you didn't travel alone, without atleast a horse, or your belonging's."He said, matter-of-factly.

"I have a horse, about a two days journey back." She said. " I have my other things locked up there." She said, slightly frowning. "But with the rain, it will probably take me about three days, and I am still weak."She said, looking at the ground, as if it was very interesting.

"I can give you a ride back to your horse."Vincient said sounding sympathetic. 

"'Tis the least I can do, since I caused you so much trouble."He said. 

Unless Krystals ears were playing a trick on her, she thought he sounded like he was pleading.

"I really can make it back on my own, I don't think Anilla will mind me being a few days late, and I have to find her something else now. You bought the ring I was going to get for her."She said, matter-of-factly. "Anyways my this is my own problem, so I can deal with it."She said, looking away from him, flipping her wet hair over her back.

"If you go out after your horse, alone, only with a dagger, and rapier, no gold, and in soaked clothes, you are very vulnerable to the outer world."He stated as if it was obvious. "I could not let that happen, for I know whats out there. I'm surprised that you didn't come upon any creatures along the way, while you were stalking me."He said, glaring at her wearily.

Her eyes darted around a bit, and she looked a little nervous.

"Or did you come upon something else…"he said, his voice trailing. She didn't object to his observation. "You did didn't you."

"It's not important, I wasn't hurt too terrible bad anyways."She said, then she covered her mouth in a child-like manner as if she had said something she shouldn't have.

"So you _are_ hurt from that also?"He asked, looking concearned.

"Yes-I mean no."She then turned around quickly, and began walking quickly, back from where she had left her horse. 

"Wait." Vincient called out, making her wince.

She didn't turn around, she just stood still.

"Yes."She said, quietly.

" Are you really hurt bad?"He asked.

"No, not very bad. I'll be fine, I just came across a couple of bears. But they really didn't hurt me. So I'll be on my way now."She said quickly, as she began running slow, then she got faster, as she headed through the woods.

"Damn."Vincient cursed, as he ran to his horse, and prepaired to follow.

*****************************************************************

Krystal slowed up as soon as she heard a stream. It was a very faint sound, but it was still something. She hadn't ran very far, but was exhausted from earlier. She figured that Vincient had decided she wasn't worth following, and went on his way. 

She walked off the path, and in a few minutes found a small creek. She kneeled down next to it, and realized for the second time that day that she had one of Vincients cloaks. She dipped her hand into the stream, dipping some of the cool, fresh water out, and devouring it. Some of the water ran down her shirt, and onto the claw wound from the bear. She winced slightly, and lifted up her shirt a little, to look at the wound right above her belly-button. 

"Damn,"she cursed. It was worse than she had thought. She sighed. "Oh well." She dropped her shirt back down, and got up, and came face to face with Vincient.

" For the love of Selune! Do you like to sneak up on me or something!"She yelled, with a slightly frightened tone.

"I wasn't meaning to sneak up on you. I said I would give you a ride to your horse, and I'm going to keep my word." He said, sounding slightly hurt.

( Heres some stats for the two main characters for this current chapter:

Vincient: Half-elf/half-vampire

Class: Fighter/Rogue

Allighnment: Chaotic Evil

Charisma: 18

Strength: 19( that's as high as the character generator would let it be )

The rest is unimportant 

Krystal: Elf

Class: Rogue/Wizard

Allighnment: Chaotic Neutral

Charisma: 10

Strength: 10 I know my character sucks, but she suits me)

"I wasn't meaning to sneak up on you. I said I would give you a ride to your horse, and I'm going to keep my word." He said, sounding slightly hurt. "Anyways, if you don't come freely, I'll just make you go."He stated.

She gave him a look that said: _You wanna make me?_ Or:_ I'd like to see you try._

"I can never win."She said, looking at the ground. "Fine you can take me there, but no farther."

She walked back towards the path. She could see his horse waiting. She stopped when she reached the horse, and didn't get on. When he reached the horse he got on, and looked at her.

"Why arent you getting on?"He asked her, puzzled.

" You can ride the horse. I can walk."She said.

"You're not walking. For one thing you're weak, and another you're other injury, could be bad, and if anything happened to you, I would feel responsible." He said.

"But you're not walking either." She said.

"The we'll both ride."

"Um…"she began.

He could tell what the answer was going to be, so he just got off, and picked her up with ease, and sat her on the horse before she could complain.

"I hate you."Krystal said, not holding onto the reins, as he got on behind her.

"You have to hold on."

"No, I don't."

"You should."

"But I'm not."

" Your difficult, you know that."

"I try."

"I can tell."

"You can argue with me all you want, and it's not going to get you anywhere."

"Will you just grab the damn reins?"

"No."

"Fine!Then I will." Vincient said, as he wrapped on arm around her waist, and he grabbed the reins with the other.

"See, I got my way."She stated.

"Yes you did, but you're still staying on the horse now, whether you like it or not."

"That's not fair!" Krystal complained, as Vincient made the horse go.

"You can complain all you want, and its not going to get you anywhere." He contradicted.

"Oh really."

"I doubt anything you do will make me let go of you, or the reins."

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you see it that way."

"I see everything as a challenge."

"Then let it be a challenge."

"Fine."

"Fine."

She looked back at him, and kissed him on the lips lightly. She then quickly turned back around. 

Vincient let go of the reins.

"I told you I could get you to let go of the reins."

"…"

"I guess we're not talking now, so just take me to my horse."She said.

She looked back at Vincient, who had a little red in his pale cheeks. 

"Vincient."She said, snapping her fingers.

No reaction from him.

"Damn."She complained."If you want to hold onto the your damn horse reins so badly, then I'll get off." As she began to get off, he grabbed her arm.

"Stay on the horse."He said, almost urgently.

"Why?"

"Because."

" Why the hell should I listen to you?"She asked.

"Just trust me."

Krystal twisted out of his grip, and got off.

"Krystal."Vincient said, sounding kinda worried.

"What?"She asked. She heard a faint growling noise behind her, as she seen three sets of animal eyes appear out of the fog.

"Oh."Was all she said, before being knocked to the ground, by a fourth wolf, in which she didn't see. 

She could feel the hot breath on her face. For some unknown reason she closed her eyes, as if not wanting to see death. She opened her eyes, because the wolf wasn't attacking.

She looked into the deep blue eyes, and didn't even have time to yell out, before the wolf's claws, scratched across her chest, and arms.

She gritted her teeth, so she wouldn't cry out in pain. She closed her eyes again, and flexed her legs forward to try, and knock the wolf off of her.

No success.

The wolf began nipping at her, with sharp teeth. She hadnt noticed, in her little argument with Vincient that it had grown dark out. She awaited another painful slash from the larger than normal wolf, but one didn't come. She felt too weak to get up, but she felt someone pull her up.

She opened her eyes to Vincient, pulling her up. He dragged her quickly towards the horse, and got on, pulling her up behind him. She had no choice, but to wrap her arms around him, to keep from falling off.

The horse took off very quickly, trying to escape the pack of wolves, that followed in pursuit. She held onto him tighter, feeling as if she didn't she would surely fall from the horse. She glanced back, then hid her face in Vincients back, regretting ever looking back. Three of the wolves were following almost at the horses' heels.

She closed her eyes tightly, hoping the horse would lose the wolves. She had never been that scared of any creature in her life, and didn't know why these wolves brought fear into her. The horse jolted, as she heard growling closely behind them. She looked back bravely, and seen one of the wolves have ahold of the horses leg, and was dragging.

"Vincient."She said in a scared tone, not even knowing why she was scared.

She looked back as another wolve grabbed onto the horse. The horse stummbled at it ran through some water, skidding, and jumping into the air, knocking both Krystal, and Vincient from the horse.

Krystal landed with a thud on the ground. Pain shot up through her right arm, and her left leg, as she heard a crack which was surely something breaking. 

She opened her eyes quickly, to see Vincient a few feet away from her, not moving. Three of the wolves were advancing on him quickly.

"Vincient."She said as loud as she could.

He didn't move.

"Vincient!"She yelled this time, forgetting that another wolf was missing.

Vincient groaned a bit, as he stirred. He looked and up, and saw that there were three wolves coming upon him quickly. He got to his feet as quickly as possible, grabbing his side. He realized he couldn't fend them off, and pulled his other hand out, wincing as he did. Krystal gazed at his hand, seeing blood.

Krystal attempted getting to her feet, and failed. Her ankle gave way under her, obviously broken, or fractured badly. She gave a small cry as she hit the ground, causing Vincient to look over at her. Vincinent ran over to her, the wolves following.

"Kryst-"Vincient began, but was cut off when the fourth wolf, that she had neglected to locate, jumped Vincient, knocking him to the ground, very hard.

Vincient didn't move for a moment. He winced as the wolf toppled him. Krystal pulled a dagger from her leg, and weakly threw it towards the wolf, missing terrible, and hitting Vincient instead. She gasped. She pulled the one out from her belt, and aimed this time, and threw it. It hit the wolf in what appeared to be the shoulder blade. The wolf gave a cry, and backed off of Vincient, instead advancing on Krystal.

"Krystal,"Vincient yelled,using his head, got to his feet, and ran to Krystal. He muttered something under his breath, and somehow a small patch of darkness appeared. Krystal tried to get up again just as Vincient got to her, she failed yet again, but this time Vincient cought her in his arms. He picked her up with ease, and ran to the black patch, going through it.

Krystal gasped as they went through the darkness. It was _so cold._ She hugged onto Vincients body tightly ,as she began shaking. But no sooner than they entered the darkness, had they left.

The two appeared in a small opening, surrounded by woods. It wasn't raining here, and the sun was just setting, casting a swirl of colors across the sky. 

Beautiful. One word describes it all. 

"Are we safe."Krystal asked in a small voice. 

"For now."Vincient answered. 

No one spoke for what seemed to be minutes, but in reality was only seconds.

"I can't stand, unfortinatly."Krystal said, still shivering, although it was quite warm where they were.

Vincient looked at her ankle, and looked half disgusted/ half amazed.

"I'm surprised you're still conscience."He said." But you might not be after looking at your leg."

Krystal looked down at her leg. A piece of the bone had broken through the skin, and her leg was bleeding immencly.

"Damn. And here I thought it was worse the way you sounded."Krystal said, wincing. "Just a scratch, nothing really to worry about."

" Yeah, and I belong with the Clerics."He said, as he walked over to a stray log. "Homnioe."Vincient called out, and his horse came to him. 

"Vincient." Krystal said, while Vincient retreaved a bed roll off of his horse.

"Yes, mi'lady,"he replied, looking at her.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you I would be dead right now."She said. 

A/N: Okayz, I decide to end this here…but I want some new characters to add in! This is no longer going to follow the campaign I'm playing right now for certain reasons…

All I need to know to add your character in is:

Age:

Occupation:

Race:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Sex:

Name:

Class:

Weapons:

Phobias:

Distinguishing (I think I spelled that right…) Marks:

Enemies:

Appearance:

Any of the character's past that may be important information for the fic! I might have some fun, and pair your character off with someone else's, or one of my own! 

Here is an example of everything above, but for my other character:

Age: 21

Occupation: Bounty huntress, and part time performer

Race: Half-elf

Hair Color: Scarlet, 

Eye Color: Emerald w/ violet sparks

Sex: Female

Name: Ivy Deadwood

Class: Bard/ Assassin

Weapons: Great Sword mw, Shurikens, Quarter Staff, Spiked Gauntlet mw, Caltrops( I count those as weapons, cause in the game I love throwing them at ppl!)

Phobias: Failure, heartbreak

Distinguishing Marks: Strawberry tattoo on right shoulder.

Enemies: Takami Axeblade

A/N: Basically stuff like that, I'll only take about 10 more characters, but if you desperatly want your characters on, I can work them in, cause I would feel bad if I left anyone out…


End file.
